Denial: KanamexZero
by Puisin Topaz
Summary: Zero spent so long in denial. But what would giving into temptation lead to? Hints from "Tainted". Oneshot with some mature content. Reviews appreciated. Flames for marshmallows!


Ah, the things that I do when I'm bored. And tired. Quite possibly depressed. (Well I wasn't at the time, more like sleep deprived.) But anyway I shall finish rambling. I suddenly was struck with an idea and just started writing. It was at one in the morning so if there are any mistakes I apologize. I was slightly inspired by my other fic Tainted so there are hints from that. Finally, for those who wonder, I've been gone practically the entire month of June and this week of July. However, I will be back and maybe come up with new stories. In the meantime, leave me reviews, always appreciate them, and everyone have a good summer. :3

~Fae

* * *

Denial: KanamexZero One Shot

_He gave up trying to deny his feelings. Denial was no longer a path he could take. But he didn't realize that those feelings would back fire on him._

Zero hastily buttons his white shirt and dons his Day Class jacket. He'd overslept this morning, a fact that frustrated him, but the ex human saw no point in rushing. He already had hell to pay for last night. What difference would it make if Zero were a half an hour late to class?

_He should have realized that something was wrong when Yuki had dashed after their evening patrol. How her face was flushed with excitement. But Zero could never guess that it would be anything like this._

The ex human quickly grabbed his books, _Bloody Rose_, and took off from his room. The dorm was oddly quiet with no students to occupy the rooms during the day. But he couldn't revel in the silence for long. Zero quickened his pace, clenching his teeth from the tight ache in his chest. "God damn it," the ex human growled. He _wouldn't_ think of the situation. But the situation itself was coming back to haunt him.

_Two pairs of eyes stared at him, full of shock and accusation as if the ex human had walked in on a private moment. He felt the blood rush from his face as Kaname released his hands from Yuki's shoulders._

"Bastard," Zero thought as he stepped into the classroom. His fellow students stared, including Yuki. Zero kept his eyes down and took his usual seat beside her. "You're late again," the professor drawled. "Were your duties last night too much for you to handle?" The class snickered to themselves, all except Yuki. Zero simply shrugged and pulled out his notebook. "They can all go to hell. Every single one of them," he thought bitterly.

_Violet hues met crimson and the pureblood let out a predatory growl. Zero pulled Bloody Rose from his jacket and let his finger stray over the trigger. "No! Please we can explain!" Yuki cried out, panicked. "There isn't anything to explain," the ex human replied harshly. _

Though he attempted to pay attention, Zero could feel his eyes droop shut. His pencil strayed randomly over the empty page. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself. Beside him, Yuki nudged his shoulder gently. He flinched from her touch and edged away. She sighed softly and whispered, "I'm really sorry. I know that isn't enough but it's all I can say." Zero wasn't listening however. He was too exhausted to even try.

"_You double crossing bastard!" the ex human snarled. Kaname glared venomously and shot back "Did you really think I wasn't only toying with you?" Yuki gasped and took a step away from the pureblood. Zero stared speechless and clutched his gun tighter. Was really all a game to Kaname? Zero thought so at one point. However, he'd found himself finding it impossible to resist the pureblood. Zero told himself it wouldn't matter if Kaname turned his attentions to Yuki. But then how could he explain the pain that threatened to suffocate him?_

He shook himself awake and gazed around the room. Yuki and the Day Class students had left. "And nobody even bothered to wake me up. Fantastic," he muttered sarcastically. Zero looked down and shuddered. Blood stained the page, mixed with his saliva. A ripple of pain throbbed inside his body. The ex human couldn't remember the last time he fed. This wasn't a good sign.

_Zero ran. It was the only thing he could do to keep from ripping the pureblood apart with his bare hands. Behind him, Yuki screamed "Zero, don't go!" He didn't look back. Eventually he found the dorm, and made a mad dash for the shower. The steaming water made the ache in his body fade but only for a while. "I let him use me and I enjoyed it. I let him devour my heart and all I could do was scream," he thought. Zero remembered the night that he in turn devoured Kaname. The memory made him lick his lips, while his member hard with desire despite the ache in his chest._

Zero spent the rest of the day in a blur of confusion. The bloodlust continued to make its presence known with spasms of pain assaulting his body. The ex human tried to ignore it, but he found himself hungrily staring at one of the girls in his class. How wonderful would it be to taste her blood? Maybe it would taste sweeter than Yuki's. "No!" he thought panicked. "You can't lose control again." But the temptation was growing harder to resist.

_He tossed and turned restlessly in bed. Sleep evaded him however, replaced by the memory that tormented him again and again. "So you only wanted a quick fuck? Was that all you desired Kaname?" he asked with no reply. Zero knew Kaname was deceiving but he had been caught off guard in the past. Their midnight meetings had proven that the pureblood showed some sign caring for the ex human. Or so he thought. "I should of known you'd lie to me. But I'm the fool for falling for it from the start."_

Moonlight poured into his room as Zero laid on his back, weary but unable to sleep. Yuki offered to let him rest while she took the duty of escorting the Night Class off his hands. He obliged, mainly to keep her out of danger. No matter how angry he felt towards her, he couldn't hate her. "At least I won't have to see _him_ tonight," he told himself. Zero tried to feel enthused by this. But he only felt misery as pain wracked his body. He shuddered and clawed the sheets, desperate for some relief. "I can't deal with this," Zero thought shaking, pulling _Bloody Rose_ from inside his jacket.

"Zero? Are you here?" Kaname called out. Zero winced and tossed the gun aside. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped. The pure blood sauntered in, making him catch his breath. "You weren't with Yuki tonight so I came to find you," he replied calmly and sat in a chair by Zero's desk. "How can you act like nothing is wrong?" the ex human demanded but then growled in pain. This time it blinded him, then turned his vision red. Kaname's expression turned concern but Zero tried to hide his pain. "Give me one reason to why I shouldn't murder you here and now?" he asked. He tried to keep his focus but he could barely hear anything beyond his heart beating in his ear frantically.

Hands grasped his wrists while the pure blood's familiar weight rested on his body. Zero struggled but the pure blood was too strong for him in this weakened state. "I know you need me as much as I need you," Kaname spoke, looking down at him. "And you will never know how much I regret what I said last night." Then he tilted his neck, revealing the pale flesh to the ex human. Zero licked his lips and arched up. His fangs slid out and broke the skin as his lips touched the pure blood's throat. Kaname shuddered and held his wrists tighter. Blood flooded his mouth in rush and Zero didn't hesitate to suck as much as he could. The pure blood shuddered yet didn't struggle. He seemed to enjoy this as much as Zero. But the ex human knew Kaname had his limits. When his thirst was sated, Zero pulled away. Kaname released his wrists only to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Every time we always end up like this," the ex human murmured wearily. "And I believe this time I owe you an explanation," Kaname replied and nuzzled his neck. The ex human nodded. They rolled onto their sides, Kaname brushing Zero's from his eyes. "I tried to explain to Yuki the situation we've found ourselves in," he drawled. "But the poor girl, she just didn't understand. So I tried to comfort her. That was all." The ex human stared at him. Was it really all that happened? He searched for any lies but the explanation made sense. "So I made a fool of myself for nothing?" he asked, his cheeks turning a steady shade of red. "Of course not. It was understandable for you to be angry. And I shouldn't of said those things but I was angry myself." the pureblood replied. "However, I'm not letting you off so easily."

Zero smirked, not surprised by Kaname's change in attitude. In fact he found himself laughing. "So you aren't fazed by the fact that you're about to be ravaged by a lustful vampire Zero?" The pureblood growled and took his wrists again. Zero only kissed his lips softly and whispered, "You'll have to do more than that to have me begging." It was challenge and the ex human knew it was a challenge Kaname couldn't resist.

_He screamed and dug his nails into Kaname's flesh, not caring who heard him. "Getting reckless now? You should know better Zero," the pure blood purred, pushing deeper inside of him. "Damn it Kaname, stop teasing me," the ex human pleaded. Zero could feel his entire body quiver with anticipation but his lover refused to give in to desire. Not yet. "Tell me you love me," Kaname whispered. Zero clenched his teeth together, looking up at the pure blood. His lips were curled into a smirk but his eyes were full of uncertainty. "You know I love you," he growled. Kaname leaned down and kissed him passionately, thrusting inside him without warning. The ex human lay helplessly; resisting the urge to scream while Kaname ravaged his body without shame or remorse._

Zero curled closer to Kaname, unwilling to open his eyes just yet. The pure blood obliged and wrapped his arm around him. "Good morning," he murmured and nipped his ear. The ex human simply nodded and pulled the sheets over their heads. He'd spent so long in denial. Trouble was he couldn't remember why he denied what he wanted for so long.

"_You always take me by surprise. I don't understand why you bother sometimes, he thought._

"_I don't intend on letting you go so easily. I waited long enough for you to trust me," Kaname thought, staring into Zero's eyes. "You're not the only one who spent so long in denial."_


End file.
